


Slide

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [12]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide

Cindy took the view from the top of the giant slide in one last time, and pushed off, eager and nervous and perfectly willing to risk her skin for the experience. She whooped as she whipped down, gravity and momentum pushing her across the slick surface. The world rushed by in a blur, experience narrowing to the sound and look and feel of the sun-warmed metal beneath her. It came to an abrupt halt as the slide ran out, dumping her onto padded floors. Cindy took the jolt and scrambled up to find Max.

 

“This may be the best thing we’ve ever done,” Cindy announced when she came into talking range.

 

Max lounged in a bean bag, one of an entire row set along the egresses of the slides for people to use while waiting for friends and family.  Sipping a shiny can of carbonated, over-sweetened beverage, she replied, “Agreed.”

 

 


End file.
